


Sugar Pain

by LdyBastet



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Painplay, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: It's the right of the Master to mark his slave, and the right of the slave to enjoy it.





	Sugar Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Marking_ square on my 2019 Season of Kink card. Beta by the fabulous misumaru.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Togainu no Chi and all the characters in it are owned by Nitro+CHiRAL. I'm only borrowing them. No disrespect intended and I'm not earning any money from writing this. No people, either real or fictional, was hurt in the writing of this story. (Please note the pairing for extra warning...)

A small shiver travelled over Kau's skin, following Arbitro's finger as he brushed it over a long mark that the whip had left on his back. Of course Kau couldn't see it, but it didn't matter. It wasn't for him the marks were made; they were for his Master to enjoy.

Lash after lash rained across Kau's body, one more painful than the other, all accompanied by a sigh or gasp from him. Then they stopped and Arbitro's gloved fingers were back, slowly tracing mark after mark as they must have appeared on Kau's skin, as the welts showed up. His Master's touch was gentle now, and the tone of his voice as he praised Kau was soft, appreciative, and Kau's heart swelled with warmth. 

_Please, Master,_ he thought, _hurt me, mark me, do what you will with me. Take whatever pleasure you want from me._

"Such a good boy," Arbitro said quietly, and then a sharp pain travelled across his back. Another cold line of pain crossing over it slowly, meticulously, then another, and another... Kau didn't know what instrument his Master was using on him, but he didn't smell blood. Not this time. But he knew it was something that left marks, because Arbitro was touching them, his breathing hastened, and he pulled Kau towards him, pressing him against his still-clothed body. Kau sighed softly, rubbing up against him. His Master was pleased with him, he could feel, the hardness of Arbitro's cock digging into his backside.

When Arbitro pushed him away, down onto the bed, there was a short moment of fear that sliced through Kau's mind, fear that he'd been rejected, that he'd done something wrong or that he hadn't done enough, but then he heard a rustle of fabric and it calmed him down immediately. Arbitro was undressing, and Kau knew what that meant.

Arbitro's lips were soft and warm against Kau's back, even though his fingers were now gripping his hips hard. Kau didn't know if it would leave bruises, but he hoped so. Then he could touch them later, enjoy the pain as he explored them himself, the marks made by his Master...

Kau's breath came out as a loud wheeze as his Master entered him. He was using lube, but he hadn't prepared Kau first - not that Kau needed or even wanted preparation - and the delicious burn made him tremble with lust. 

Arbitro fucked him hard, every thrust making the bed creak, and Kau revelled in hearing the sounds that came from his Master - moans and sighs and the occasional grunt - knowing that he was the sole reason for them, that he was giving his Master pleasure. Kau hadn't received permission yet to come, and he tried to hold back, tried to focus on something other than intense pleasure that coursed through him, but there was nothing but his Master in the world right then... and Kau sobbed as he could feel himself losing the battle. He would be disobeying his Master again. 

"Come, Kau," Arbitro whispered, "come for your Master."

Kau gasped and succumbed to the bliss that only Arbitro could give him. He'd been saved by Arbitro again, just like before, and like he would be in the future...


End file.
